Traffic control devices utilized on roadways or other marking areas are frequently struck by vehicles, and if the traffic control device is not adequately secured in place, the device is often displaced from its intended location. Examples of commonly used traffic control devices include the use of traffic cones. To prevent inadvertent displacement of traffic control devices such as traffic cones, a traffic control device is needed that remains in place even when struck by a vehicle.
Another prior version of a traffic control device is a wide flexible highway marker secured within an arcuate base. Such prior versions of this type of traffic control device, however, featured a multiplicity of parts and required multiple steps to properly assemble the traffic control device. Additionally, each of the parts included in such prior versions are naturally subject to wear over time.
It is desirable in the art to provide a wide flexible highway marker which minimizes the number of parts and minimizes the number of steps required to properly assemble the marker device, while maintaining the same optimum performance as the previous wide flexible highway markers when vehicles deflect them on the roadway or other marking area.